Dragon Art Online
by DaAniMeLoVer
Summary: It is the launch day of Dragon Ball Online, a Full-Dive MMORPG game. Dragon Ball Online is a death game. you die in real life if you die twice in the game. either if your Resurected, or killed in the afterlife. Rated M for Language, Nudity, Lemon and Citrus (last two for later chapters). looking for a Beta reader.


**So this is my first story. This is being published via mobile, so idk how this will go. sorry if the chapters are short. I will ask for suggestions later on and OC characters later on. anyway, lets get into the story!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball GT, Dragon ball super, or Sword Art online. Please support the official releases!_**

* * *

**Dragon Art Online**

**_Episode 1: Link Start!_**

Karma was just an 18 year old, with not a lot of goals for after highschool. He moved to Japan about 5 years before, and he barely spoke any Japanese. Now, he can read and write kanji, and he pronounces his words incorrectly sometimes, but he almost has it down. He is about 5'11" and weighs about 178 lbs and has a lean but muscular build. he has maroon colorf hair that is about short-longish length and has green brown eyes.

He sat up out of his chair, after drifting asleep. He looked at the time on his computer and it read 11:00 AM. "**_Already...?_**" he muttered under his breath as he stretched. He grabbed his beta copy of Dragon Ball Online and put it in the game compartment on his game gear and muttered the two magical words that sent him into a ful dive into a new world far from that of his own.

**_"Link Start..."_**

A blinding white light flashed before his eyes before a series of colorful tubes came flashing by. The Nerve Gear ran a quick diagnostic test to see if all the senses were working. A theme song usually plays with a tutle screen, but today it just read:

**Welcome to,**

**_Dragon Ball Online_ !**

"**_Weird_**" Karma thought to himself "**_Maybe its like that because its launch day_**?" Today was the launch date of Dragon Ball Online. Unlike its PC MMOPRG counterpart, this was the first game to utilize Full-Dive technology. There was a small group of peope who got to beta test said technology with said game. Karma fortunately, was one of the people.

Karma spawned in to a room where it gave him a choice to either create a new character, or to use his old one from the beta test. There were a few Races to choose from, and each of which had their own special ability. There was Saiyan, Half-Saiyan, Human, Android, Bio-Android, Namekian, Freiza, And Majin. Karma decided to stick with his old character. A warning bubble popped up explaining that all his attributes and found items would he reset. He selected okay and was instantly spawned into the main hub, or as it is known, Conton City.

Conton city was just the starting hub for when you boot up the game. The parellel quest station still exists, but instead of there being battle mode, its a teleportation station to take you to the city you want on earth. There is time traveling but, you have to be around level 45 to unlock the quest to make it functional and level 60 to use it whenever you want.

The developers made conton city about 10 times larger to compensate for the large ammount of players. They also made it to where you have to train to unlock your ki, which sounds interesting to say the least. After you unlock your ki (by training with Master Roshi), you can choose what anime to start from. From Dragon Ball all the way to Dragon Ball GT (if you go according to the timeline).

You start out with 30 Hit Points, or HP and 20 Ki (you cant use it yet, but its there) and you can hold up to 15 senzu beans at a time. If yoy slide down your menu, your menu looks like:

**Equip**

**Friends**

**Party**

**Messages**

**Items**

**Attributes**

**Settings**

**Logout**

Under the Equip tab, there is:** Equipment, Quick Use, Moveset, **and **Craft**. Under Items, You can either use an item from there, or put it under quick use, a feature that can let you use an item which is always hidden somwhere in your gi or clothing, usually found in your pocket or under your belt. under Attribites, its pretty self explainitory. You can upgrade your Ki, Meele, Health, Ki Control, Stealth, Speed, and Hearing. There are little skills that can be fun to mess around with like Cooking, or Fishing. For settings, its just the basic things found In most other games. Then of course, the logout.

Karma stretches after skipping past the tutorial, a feature only available to ex-beta testers, and he is surrounded by thousands of players who seem happy. He walks to Master Roshi, who is found by the Orange Star Highschool and he looks overwhelmed by all the players surrounding him. "**_O-one at a time please_**" He says a bit flustered "**_I am only one man_**!" Even though he has his glasses on, you can tell his eyes are in a bit of a panic. "**_HEY!_**" Karma yells and everyone stops talking all at once. **_"This isnt like other games! You cant just auto-quest or skip dialouge! these are inteligent, self-aware AI! One person at a time dude!" _**Karma says angrily. **_"And who the hell are you?!" _**One dude yells**_. _**Karma sighs.**_ "It doesn't matter who I am. All i wanted to say was that you guys dont need to do this. I'm starting out fresh just like the rest of you. The training is quick. It should take about 10 minuites per person. this training allows you to go to your own personal training grounds so it can be done by multiple people at a time." _**Karma said as he slides dowm his screen with this in his latest messages:

**Training request from:**

**_Master Roshi_**

**Accept?**

**X O**

Suddenly, a bright light surrounds Karma. He appears in a feild with Master Roshi with his arms behind his back. Master Roshi holds out a peace sign. **_"Hehehehe I was wondering how long it would take you to come online Karma..."_**

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**Phew, finally done. I dont quite know how it is, but I think It is pretty good. just let me know what you think so far. I need a beta reader, so pm me if your interested, and pm me if you want your OC in. We will discuss what the Template will be. Anyway, follow and review!**


End file.
